Patients with chronic obstructive pulmonary disease have a decreased ability to exercise. The reason for this is not clear. This study is designed to examine whether a certain part of the nervous system is responsible for the reduced ability to exercise. Autonomic nervous sytem activity will be measured during handgrip and measurements of arm blood flow and blood chemicals will be performed before and after handgrip training.